flutterbutterfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Flutterbutter/Disregard
Well, due to certain circumstances, I have been away from the MLP Wiki for 3 months. I have returned after my block and I just feel I need to point a few things out. I don't really care if you read this or not, but I know those who actually care about what happens here will. First off, I'd like to know why Filly Please is still able to hold a position of power on the wiki. He's been blocked multiple times and banned infenitely from the chat twice yet he's still on comment control. Now people tell me, "His problems are on chat, not on the wiki". Well, I'd just like to say that if his problem is on chat, then it must mean outside of chat, he's perfect. I don't believe this. I think that his actions on chat reflect how he acts on the wiki as the two are one in the same. Thus being said, I don't understand why no one has opposed his position on comment control. Next off, I'd like to know why mods and admins disagreed with what I said yet within a week of the being posted 4 new mods were appointed. I'd also like to point out I believe you're somewhat biased towards whom you appoint to these postitions as people who agree with my point of views weren't appointed no matter how qualified they are for the job, yet, as shown by EHAN, the second they disagree with what I say, they earn these rights. Why would you give him these rights AFTER he disagreed with me and not before? And why have you appointed people who are less qualified (for the most part) than some of those who agreed with my statements. If you really want change in the chat, you'll have to agree to make changes and acceptions. Another thing I'd like to ask is how it is appropriate for mods to conspiricize but not be punished. A major event of this is when CelestiaofEquestria and a group of other mods (whose name's shall not be released because they admitted their wrong) tried to demote and ban 343 GuiltyProphet after he earned his mod rights because they didn't think he was qualified to be a mod. Admins knew that this was going on, yet no demotions were given. It also makes me question the maturity of our admins. I was told that if I wanted mods to be demoted, not to group them all together but instead make forums for each one yet these mods were worse than I and conspiricized. I'd also like to ask why there were so many mods and admins on chat who hadn't been online in months all coming on around the period of time that my forum was released. I wonder if they were browsing wikia and all of them just happened to come on for the first time in months on that week. I also want to point out that one of the mods got a new pc and was too busy "playing games" to come onto chat. Some others just didn't feel like it I guess. I do commend this mod, though, for being honest and admitting where he was instead of hiding behind a pile of lies like most do. I'll probably write another blog like this when I have more time later. Thanks and bye though I doubt many read this. I'm fine if you don't agree with my views and I would really enjoy it if you posted your opinions and thoughts down below in the comments, but I do ask that you don't argue with one another to prevent fights and bans occuring. Category:Blog posts